


Bullydo

by ArMyBebe



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bully Leedo, F/M, High School, Kim Geonhak, Kim Gunhak - Freeform, Leedo - Freeform, oneus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArMyBebe/pseuds/ArMyBebe
Summary: Y/n has yet to learn she loves what she hates and right now she hates her school bully, Kim Geonhak.Story inspired by Leedos habit of picking on others. This book is gonna be short and sweet, and kind of like a kdrama even though I never seen one. >~<
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. School Trouble

High school was hard enough with homework and boring classes, it was even harder when there was someone always trying to ruin your day. This guy has been picking on me ever since he arrived in my class at the beginning of the year. I was already trying to stay unnoticed to get through my last year of school then we would never have to see each other again but he kept interrupting that plan and it became hard to be invisible to my classmates and eventually my entire grade. 

It was another Monday, the first day of the week was the worst knowing there were too many days ahead of me to get through. I tiredly put on my uniform, a white shirt with a black jacket and red plaid skirt to match my black thigh high socks. After eating it was time to leave and walk to academy. 

The bell rang and class was about to begin. There he was, Kim Geonhak. He was known for being the tall, quiet, and scary new student and as far as our entire grade is aware, he only targets me like a bully but no ones does anything and the teachers never notice since he hasn't done anything besides 'harmless teasing' as my friend calls it. 

I sat at my desk by the window near the back of the room and saw him walk through the door carrying his bag on one shoulder. His seat was right behind mine unfortunately and he was one of those guys that didn't like to sit quietly for his desk neighbors. Because of his height he often had his feet on the metal basket beneath my chair and normally tapped his shoes against it. 

As the teacher was explaining the lesson I did my best to pay attention but Geonhak keeps picking at my hair and I'm about ready to tell him off however I am not the kind of person to make a scene. He knew I wouldn't confront him during a lesson but still, he continues to irritate me from behind and I had enough, I turn around and quietly yell at him but he just leans back in his chair and shrugs his shoulders as he looked me in the eyes. 

At lunch I was finally able to see my friend from the other class next door and relieve some frustration. We made our way through the lunch line and sat down to eat, minding our own business, but I could feel him watching me again, staring with his sharp eyes. He often sat with his small group of friends that followed him everywhere like they were a pack of wolves. With them he seemed like a normal guy, he didn't appear overly friendly but not so scary like he usually seems.

Friend: 'y/n, is something wrong? Oh its him again, what did he do this time?

'It wasn't anything big but he was still annoying.'

She laughs. 'Maybe he has a crush on you, I can see it now, you two have a love hate relationship but eventually he gives in to his feelings and throws pebbles at your room window begging you to accept his love.' She exclaims with great dramatizics in her voice and arm movements. 

'Honestly you should join a school play or an acting club. A crush is different though, HE actually causes me trouble and makes it his goal to embarrass me in front of everyone then smiles about it. Last week he shut the door to the roof and left me on the outside while it started raining.'

'Well maybe that was an accident.'

'It wasn't, He stood inside and watched me through the glass while I got soaked by the rain.' My head lowers with disagreement. 

'Okay welllll... I bet that you like him too.' She grins at me. 

'I don't see how you think that. I'm going to the restroom.' After my plate was emptied, including my interest with the conversation, I walk toward the exit of the lunchroom to get some time away from the crowd and away from the staring eyes of Geonhak. 

sigh 'I just want to go home already.'

——

The bell rings for the end of lunch and all of the students gather in the halls to return to class. He is standing around with his group of friends by the lockers, wasting as much time as he can before having to go to class while I normally go in quickly but he is also in the direction I need to go. 

The hallway was crowded leaving me no choice but to walk near him and his little pack. 

(I just need to ignore him and not even look his way. No problem.)

That's what I thought until my foot bumped against something as I passed him and I fell forward onto the floor, dropping my book in the process. Everyone in the vicinity was looking my way causing my embarrassment to grow. 

(Thank goodness my skirt is still down, at least I think it is, but I know my foot didn't bump against the floor. In fact something MADE me fall, no, something tripped me and I know what it was.)

'You're so clumsy.' Geonhak says as I look up at him from below. 

(I can't BELIEVE THIS!)

'Don't act like you didn't trip me just now!'

At this point we have caught the attention of a teacher. I pick up my books but wince from the pain in my leg and knees as I get up and the teacher notices my strained expression. 

Geonhak: 'I didn't do anything to her.'

Teacher: 'I don't exactly know what happened here but you need to help her get to the nurse right now.'

WHAT?! 

(Why does HE have to take me?)

'I can go on my own.' 

Teacher: 'I see that you're not putting weight on your leg so hurry up and get downstairs and return to your class when you are able.'

He turns and walks away as the other students clear the hallway leaving us two alone. 

y/n: 'I'll take myself, you can just go mess around for a few minutes if you want since the teacher won't be expecting you.' 

That was my way of making a deal for the both of us just so he can be anywhere else but near me. 

'No he told me to help you so lets go.' 

(And here I wasn't imagining him to be so obedient.)

'Oh you listen well to everyone else but treat me differently?'

He says nothing in response and just awkwardly takes my arm, leading me to the stairs. 

(He doesn't have any respect for personal space.)

'Wait! Slow down it's my leg that hurts, remember? I can't move that fast.'

He sighs. 'Should I just carry you to the nurse?'

'I wouldn't trust you to not get me hurt twice in the same hour, I'll do it myself just slow down.'

'You're so bossy, y/n.'

——-

I sit on the soft white bed of the nurses office as he inspects my leg, touching and putting force on certain spots. Everything seemed fine but the nurses hand would often glide across my legs too much for a simple examination and it continued for what felt like forever, making me uncomfortable. 

'Nurse, I think you have looked enough to make a conclusion.' Geonhak had moved from his chair by the wall and put his hand on the nurses shoulder, slowly forcing his hand back away from touching me further. 

The nurse nervously began to speak.  
'Right.....' He looks at me again.  
'Well you'll be fine but you might have a large bruise form and it looks like it will hurt a little when you walk for a day or two.'

We quickly retreated from the room, Geonhak says something before we join the other students. 

'Don't go to the nurses office on your own y/n. I keep hearing about that guy being too touchy with students and people like that should be avoided.'

'I didn't hear about any of that but I get what you mean. I don't plan to go back there at all actually.'

He opens the door and we walk into the classroom while I follow behind with a subtle limp. 

——-

The next few days seemed easier than normal, maybe Geonhak was finally giving me a break. Eventually my leg felt like the pain disappeared completely but Geonhak wasn't being so bad to me after that although he wasn't treating me so nicely like the others either. 

It was time to leave for home and I expected it to be a nice walk down the quiet neighborhood streets but this time there was a follower that didn't regularly go in the same direction as me. I knew Geonhak was behind me, acting casually and not even trying to hide. 

(Maybe he actually needs to go this way today but this would be a first.)

He had still followed me and I had gotten tired of it so taking an odd detour in the more empty part of the neighborhood where he would have no reason to go there after me. This section of town was practically devoid of all life thanks to its age, but to me it was peaceful, there was even a place on this detour that only I knew of that became like my own personal hideout.

It was only reachable from crawling behind overgrown plants hanging over a large hole in an old wooden fence. It led to a small yard walled off and surrounded by three tall unused buildings. The light of the afternoon sunlight reflected enough on one of the walls to bring light into the yard while letting the small area remain in the cool shade. 

There were two stone benches against the walls that felt nice and cool like the surrounding area. I laid down on one and waited a few minutes for Geonhak to give up finding me and leave so I could go home. I could almost sleep here for the night without worry since my parents left me in this town to continue school while they were living somewhere else for a few months to work. 

There was a shuffle of leaves and grassy footsteps that got my attention, pulling me from my half asleep state. 

My eyes open to find him standing over me, more like leaning over me. 

'Were you really going to sleep out here tonight?'

'I was just lying down for a bit, actually I was trying to avoid you. I know you didn't see me come in here so how did you find this place?'

He laughs a little. 'y/n, I used to come here long before you did but this place was boring, no wonder you hang out here.'

(Did he call me boring?)

I stand up, enraged.  
(Finally I can confront him and no one will be around for him to embarrass me. I can say whatever I want to.) 

'Why are you even following me in the first place? Leave me alone, actually, leave me alone completely!'

'Come on y/n I know you like me so why are you acting this way.' His hand rests against the wall next to my head, bringing our faces closer. His stature looked very sturdy and intimidating as he was leaned over me still sitting on the stone bench. 

'H-How did you know that?' I look straight into his eyes trying desperately hold my ground attempting to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks and to not look away. 

'Your friend told me.' He grins and looks at me intently, waiting for a reaction. 

'Even if that were true I'm not interested in someone that hurts me.'

'I haven't hurt you.'

'You tripped me today remember? You also held the door shut on the day it rained and watched me get soaked!'

'I told you it wasn't me, you fell on your own that day and when it was raining... I'll be honest it was nice seeing your white shirt become transparent the wetter it got from the rain.' He grinned mischievously before~


	2. Unexpected News

He grinned mischievously before leaning in and planting his lips over mine while his hands stroked upward over my thigh and under my skirt, 

His soft lips slid over yours while he reaches down and undoes the zipper of his pants, that now fit loosely around his waist. His fingers eagerly reach over your underwear and you start to blush and get heated at the foreign feeling of his fingers playing with you, only very light, noninvasive, touches.

Y/n: 'Do you always have to mess with me, Geonhak?' You say, sounding slightly frustrated with him. 

Because of your whining he encased your lips again. His breathing gets heavier and his lips separate from yours to move by your ear. 

'You're so turned on. Is this what you wanted? You're such a needy brat y/n. That's okay, only I know how to handle someone like you.' He says arrogantly to you. 

(This moment made you feel great, but still, no matter how much you wanted this you Had to say no.)

His hand comes closer and you slap it away, faultering in your steps to get away from him. This was too much for you, this was too new to you and this definitely wasn't the right situation to let it go on. He stood there looking at you almost already expecting you to have reacted this way. He smirked and watched you becoming more flustered and adjusting your clothes. 

Y/n: 'Don't touch me. If you think me liking you means you can do this anytime you want then you are mistaken. I'm not the type interested in doing... THIS in a deserted part of town like some whore.' You fix your clothes one more time, forcefully tugging everything back into place and leave the area making sure he doesn't follow. 

He didn't pursue her after that and left her to run home, he wasn't finished. 

(Ah this girl. I'm not done with you yet.)

——-

She gets to the school gates only minutes before they close. Walking through the halls she ignored the chatter of the other students in her grade as usual but noticed many eyes were glancing at her, some stared, some looked away but it made her nervous. At her locker her friend came to her. 

'Looks like your leg is doing better already. Are you doing okay?' 

'...Why wouldn't I be okay?' 

'Well... people are talking, it's just rumors but any rumor is bad.'

Y/n swallows hard at the news. 

'Tell me.'

'I have a good idea who started it..'

'Tell me already.'

'Well. People seem to be talking about you getting scared around Geonhak yesterday because...'

(Come on already.)

She shields her mouth with a hand and whispers. 

'He's saying you're a virgin.'

'What?!' You shout and interrupt some nearby students in the hall. Your face turns red with embarrassment and startled nerves. 

'He's just trying to mess with me again.'

'And ruin your reputation.' She adds. 

'What reputation? I had none. Until now.' I start to become distressed by this gossip that... was true but even the topic about me is too intrusive for strangers to hear about.

(What can I do? Go to a teacher? That's pointless, students in my grade will still talk. Its too late. Confront HIM again? That will give me more trouble. I will wade through this drama and wait it out.)

My class is going well, nothing unusual besides occasional glances by classmates. I felt uncomfortable sitting in from of my personal troublemaker. What was his game? Why me? If he keeps pushing my buttons like this I'll probably explode and it won't be a pretty sight when I get angry in front of others. 

The teacher grabs my attention with a sudden announcement. 

'In two weeks this class will go on a trip to another city and stay there for a few days. The purpose is for us to learn and explore different careers since you are all near graduation after this year.'

The class sighs and sounds out many discouraging noises within the room. 

'It will not be all boring activities, there will be fun things we can do also. Each class will be going at certain times so we will be the second class in your grade to go.'

(I don't feel like going on a trip with people that I don't like much. My friend isn't even in this class. I'll be alone.. and with, Him..)

'Teacher can I use the restroom?' I raise my hand and ask politely. She allows me to leave, I really just needed a break. 

The girl left the room and wandered away with the hall pass. Her teacher had finished explaining the details anyway but there was only one thing left to be decided. 

'Okay everyone, there will be groups of three people for the trip so everyone can stay safe.'

Y/n came back into the room to find some students bundled into small packs around the room. Near her desk was Geonhak as usual but also a girl that y/n didn't much like. The girl liked Geonhak and was ambitious, she wasn't bad but could easily be annoying, at least to y/n she was, the girl was used to her high status thanks to her well off family. 

'Emily what are you doing sitting on my desk.?' She stops talking to glare at me. 

'Can't you see I'm talking to Geonhak.'

'Well. Can I get my seat back?'

'You don't need it right now use that seat.' She points to another students empty desk next to Geonhaks. 

'It's not being used. That person is with his group too.'

'Group? Is there a new project?' Suddenly Emilys demeanor changes to cheerful, a skill she had to keep herself in everyones good graces. 

'This is our group for the trip, silly.' She flips her hair off her shoulder cutely to act appealing for her crush that is focused on her topic. Geonhak just sat quietly as the two girls talked. 

'You two are in MY group?!' I point to myself, shocked. 

(Being a good student always gets you stuck babysitting the bad kids. Why am I surprised. Teacher how could you do this to me?)


	3. First Stop

I arrived early morning to the school gates with my bags packed. We were told to show up around six in the morning for an early start and I'm sure only the best of students were okay with that. Our bus had comfortable seats, a chair for each individual rather than a bench type. Belts were even included and there were compartments above for our things. Each aisle only had two chairs on each side, leaving me on the opposite side from Geonhak and Emily. I was alone on my side because each group got a row for themselves and the fourth row was ours. 

The opportunity I got to be alone was a miracle, I put in my earbuds and sat in my seat comfortably as our bus moved on. After some time I fell into a half sleep state and woke to the sunrise in my face. 

My eyes opened and looked around to my surroundings. I see Emily chatting away at Geonhak next to her, he sat by the window and was often out of my sight thanks to Emily not being great at sitting calmly when trying to impress him with "interesting" conversation about herself. 

The bus parked at a fuel station and we were all given time to eat or walk around the area, with our groups of course. With a suggestion by hungry Geonhak we began at the restaurant, standing in line. 

Emily: 'Ugh I wish we stopped somewhere REAL to eat. All I see is burgers and fries.'

'Then buy a salad from the fridge.' I tell her, already sick of the whining about the station. Between us three it won't be hard to say what's really on my mind, in front of a larger crowd though might be more difficult. I have confidence Emily won't tell the teacher about anything I say though, worrying about me would be too much for her. 

'I would never eat those plastic bowls of fake leaves. You're lucky you don't have to worry about my problems, clearly you don't usually have salad on your mind.'

Geonhak didn't say a word but tried to hide his laughter and looked away with an oddly formed smile creeping on his lips. Why he was hiding his amusement was beyond me but I caught it and it kind of hurt me. 

(He though that was funny? Or maybe he agrees with her.)

I sigh to myself at her snide comment, trying to let it pass to keep my feelings from being hurt more. I stepped forward to place an order followed by Geonhak and lastly, Emily. 

It was a nice day so we, and most of the class, sat outside. The area was loud with others talking and eating, our unit sat at our own table and it was quiet. I tried to avoid contact with the others, to find some form of mental escape from this hell of mine.

With few glances at my group members I caught the stare of Him only a few times before avoiding his eyes. Even if he were looking at me so often I didn't want to know, I looked away. My attention stayed focused on the small birds pecking at crumbs on the ground until he stood up and went to throw away his trash. 

(He had two sandwiches and still finished both before my only one.)

He didn't come back to the table but instead walked inside to the store and disappeared. 

(I hope the teacher didn't notice. I'm not going to get him and I don't need to follow him like he is a kid, but then again maybe that is why he was put in a group with me, the quiet responsible one.)

Me and Emily finished our food at the same time before following our runaway member into the store too, there was still time to waste. There were keychains and mugs, normal things one could buy for traveling. I searched around the aisles until seeing a rack of postcards in the corner of the place. I never cared for them but seeing the pictures were nice. 

'Maps.. animals... scenery.' I mumbled, viewing the cards until trouble walked up behind me. 

'Do you have $5?'

'What?' I turn around to see him standing there, hands in the pockets of his jacket, waiting for my answer.

'Do you need something?'

'Yeah $5.'

'I mean what are you buying? And wheres your money?'

He shrugs his shoulders obliviously, not saying anything as if I didn't need to know. 

After too long of waiting for an explanation I turn back and put the cards away. 

'Guess it isn't that important.' I move on to another aisle to lose him but am well aware that he followed, seemingly just tagging along since he already looked through the store. It made shopping even harder to look around, I couldn't peacefully focus. I picked up a small device that I may need in the future for my phone. I looked at it to not appear distracted by him but slowly he closed in and leaned over me, simply looking at the item himself. 

'You use that kind of phone huh? That's lame.'

(Rude.)

Not one to stay quiet when being looked down on, I had to say something. My patience was dissipating. 

'I don't care what you think.' My irritation apparent in my voice. 

'I knew you were plain but wasn't expecting your phone to be too.'

(Ignore. Ignore.)

Teacher: 'Everyone buy your last things and return to the bus.'

(Finally.)

I take my seat and sit comfortably by the window, expecting to have my neighboring seat left empty. I thought wrong. Emily patted the spot next to her for him to sit down but he passed her by and sat next to me this time. 

(Ah Dammit.)

(I can't blame him. Emily must be a bad travel partner but I REALLY wanted my space.)

Fortunately he did not cause me trouble and did as I did, listened to music. I leaned toward the window and stared out. 

So much time went by and I was curious what Geonhak was doing. His eyes were closed and he looked very comfortable, very... nice for once. 

His fingers tapped quietly on his knee, with the music I assume. He looked happier than normal. 

(In the end it's music that tamed the beast. I wonder if I should ask him about it sometime.)


	4. Hotel

We arrived at the area we were going to be exploring, it was too late in the day so our remaining time was spent getting into our hotel arrangements and getting settled in. 

Our teacher and the nurse stayed in rooms on opposite ends of the floor with us students rooming in the middle. They got their own rooms of course and I'm okay with that but it is that same nurse that touched over my leg like a creep that was here with us. We were separated on opposite sides of the floor, girls on one side of the hall and boys across the from those rooms. 

My bags were tucked into a corner of my room and I laid on my bed, a smaller roll away bed for extra guests. I suppose in this room I was the third wheel or the extra guest. 

There was still plenty of time to not waste it sitting in the room so I decided to join the rest of the class and go to the hotel pool. As expected, the hot tub was filled with the early comers but that was fine. I was here, Emily was lounging on the chairs chatting away to some other guy, Geonhak wasn't even here, and I could enjoy the pool and all the space it offered.

Screams echoed in the large room as some people started playing games and the teachers must have noticed where most of their kids were because the nurse came in to 'watch' over us. He was dressed in his own swim trunks and luckily he was a young nurse that probably looked appealing to most, Im sure that is how he gets away with being a creep. His presence is where my comfort ended but I tried to ignore him and played games with the others. 

I hadn't noticed Geonhak entered the room, let alone the pool until I bumped into him trying to avoid the person that was 'it' blindly trying to tag people. I must have surprised him too because when I backed into him he turned around to look back at me. It was no special moment but after the sudden shock of realizing what happened he was tagged, the touch surprised him again and his reaction made the other players laugh. I had never seen him without a shirt but didn't expect his body to look so strong. 

The next game started but I was called over by the nurse. He crouched down by the edge of the pool to get closer to me. 

'How is your leg feeling?'

'.. It's fine.'

'I noticed you were still limping on it a bit, maybe I should check it again.'

(Either I didn't notice I was limping or he was a damn liar.)

'No thanks. I don't need it.' I tried to get away but he kept talking as if trying to keep me there for some reason. 

'You know these pool activities will help you a lot because it keeps all of your weight off of your leg.'

Suddenly a hand grabs me by the arm and pulls me back. 

GH: 'You're it now.'

(Thank goodness.)

After everyone finished up and was going back to their rooms it was just me and Geonhak left outside the elevator after it was filled with the others. We stood there awkwardly, but also it was comfortable. 

'Thank you.' I said, too nervous to look at him. 

'You're welcome.' He answered back as if he knew what I was talking about. 

'You um.. tagged me at the right time, but you didn't need to pull my arm so hard.'

We talked, staring at the elevator doors waiting for them to open.

'Sorry, since the others were hiding from me it was you two that I could only hear. I knew what he was trying to do.'

'Hmm?'

'He was looking down your swimsuit, a guy doesn't need to see that to know the trick. It was clear he was standing above you at the edge.'

'That's why you pulled me?'

DING 

The elevator chimed as if signaling that was the right guess, it opened and we stepped in. 

He pushed the floor button and folded his arms patiently. Once the doors closed I could see his reflection in the nearly opaque gray wall. I noticed his breathing was unusually loud, was it always like that?

I wanted to say something else but. 

DING

We made it to our floor and he left the small room without a word.


	5. Aquarium

Our first day out in this city was a trip to the local aquarium. It was large and personally it was my favorite kind of place. The inside was cool, dark, and there were animals to see everywhere. In here anyone could have a good time, unless you hate moisture and the smell of fish, like Emily. Lol. 

As long as we stayed in the building we could go anywhere, we were seniors, we could at least manage that. Our small group of three began with the rest of the class but eventually everyone got spread further out, my group near the back because I wanted to enjoy this time. No one had to talk to me and it was hard to really lose anyone in our group, although it would be nice if the other two could 'get lost'.

It seemed that once I made it farther into the tunnels it was apparent that they left me behind, most likely frustrated by my interest in this 'boring place' as Emily said trying to urge me onward. 

The plan worked, they left me alone. Just me and the seahorses. The coral of each tank was themed differently from the next, the stereos on the ceiling played a mix of ocean noises and music. The tunnel was completely vacated and I have to admit it made me feel like the only person in the world but... I felt alone. 

Onto the sharks. The entire wall was thick glass, keeping me separated from the sharks, there were even parts of the floor to step on top of the shark tank that expanded below. I turned the corner and there he was, watching the sharks swim by. Seeing him again didn't make me feel so alone anymore so maybe this time we can peacefully enjoy each others presence. I could be wrong. 

I guess he wasn't too far behind the crowd, I could hear the chattering noises of the others from ahead but he seemed to lag behind at the sharks. Standing there with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets as usual. I snuck behind and tried to scare him but unfortunately he didn't budge. He truly was a scary, and not as easily scared, guy. All he did was turn his head, his messy hair showing more clearly to me, the humid air must have caused it to lose its clean formation. 

I pushed by the failed scare attempt and changed the subject. 

'Do you... like sharks?'

'Not really.'

'Oh.' I became quiet, looking away again. 

GH: 'I don't like sharks at all actually..'

'You.. don't?'

'When I was a kid we traveled to the ocean once, I saw one so close to me and later that day someone was attacked by a shark. I was that close to death and I don't like the idea of putting myself in that situation again, near sharks.' 

'And here you stand right in front of them. Sharks aren't bad you know.'

'Yeah. I know.' He says almost irritated at my sharing of common information.

(He must think I'm an idiot or just plain annoying.)

(Well I've had enough of sharks it's time to move on.)

'Y/n.' He calls my name and I stop. 

He comes close and talks quietly to me, leaning down slightly to reach my ear. 

'I shouldn't have told you anything. I expect you to keep that a secret.' It almost sounded like a threat, I could have taken it seriously but he doesn't deserve my trust.

We moved forward together until a large room with pools of water are spread across the area. It was like a petting zoo, most of the class was held up in this point of the aquarium. Each tank had something different, even stingrays. I was always hesitant around this kind of activity but not this time. 

Geonhak decided to tag along with me and I was okay with it, as for Emily she was lost somewhere in the crowd, we did not care. We started with the sea urchins. It felt solid and after that one touch I was done with that one. The starfish were more for me. Finally the stingrays, I put my hand in the tank and so did he. One came by and brushed against our hands, it was so slimy and I felt conflicted. Was it cool or was it gross... I casually pulled my hand out after it passed by and swam away. 

GH: 'Are you scared of these?'

'No. I'm.. Okay. I'm not scared of stingrays... or sharks.' I said clearly for him, and anyone nearby, to hear and his hand rose from the water to splash me with a considerable amount, wetting my side completely and some of my hair. 

A gasp escapes me. I wasn't angry but wasn't enthused about being soaked by him... again. I caught his eye and he didn't look at all amused at my teasing, I received a deadly glare before he walked away and I didn't see him come near me for the rest of the day. 

(Well, I screwed up..)


	6. Beast in a Zoo

Today was planned for a trip to the zoo. The sun was so bright and the day was warm, very warm. I must admit this trip was lifting my mood, most of the time I had fun just because of where we were. The class was separated into two groups due to the zoo being so large. The map given to us displayed so many roads and trails, if you were not so great at maps you would definitely be confused. 

There were crowds of families and each of us students were given specially colored lanyards for safety.

I chose to follow the first group, slightly larger than the other, not because of the animals but to get away from our nurse and go with our teacher as the lead instead. They were going on to the right trail and guess who came with us, it was too clear to see that Geonhak waited for me to choose before he did. 

(What could I do? Go with the other group? Not worth it. That nurse was too comfortable with me but at least THIS guy wanted to keep his distance, I think.)

Teacher: 'Let's go. Make sure you pay attention to our crowd and stay close.'

The small voyage began on the hot cement trail and sounds of peacocks became louder as we were further in. One of the first exhibits was my favorite animal so the morning started out well. 

GH: 'Hey y/n hurry up we're going, unless you want to be apart of the the turtle cage where you belong.'

Everyone laughed and turned around to walk away following the teacher. 

(That is it.) I was mad. I didn't care about his personal space, I pulled his arm and yanked him away from the main path. 

I'm sure he saw my anger by now but he didn't appear to care, in fact the look in his eye seemed like he was daring me to do this. 

We turned a small corner where it was empty. 

'Stop it.'

'Stop. What?' His head tilts to the side. 

'Stop.. being confusing. One minute you are nice, or at least not as mean, and the next you are bullying me again like at school. What are you, a rubber band? You need to get some distance and then snap back to me? Do you like me or not?'

His brow raised as if whatever he had cornered me into saying had been successful. 

'Not like me, I mean, do you like being Around me or not?'

'Hmp.' He chuckled only once, his adams apple moving with the sound. 

GH: 'Are you trying to get me to admit something?'

'Just answer me. Why do you hate me?'

'I don't hate you.' His head tilted down more seriously and eyes stuck to me. He almost looke like a pouty dog. 

'You act like you do. You treat me like a toy and everyone else laughs at me. Because. of. you.'

His growing smirk disappeared in a second. I must have finally drove the nail in this time. Maybe now he realised the extent of his crimes. 

He huffs and looks around before taking off his lanyard. 

'What are you doing? We're supposed to keep these on so we can be found.'

'Well.. We don't want to be found, unless you want to return to the same people that laughed at you minutes ago.'

'Because of you.'

(He does have a good point. I could go anywhere without following the crowd... but ditching our teacher on a class trip? I have never done something against the rules so greatly. 

'Nevermind. I figured it was too much to ask the good girl to break the rules.' He starts to walk away in his own direction. 

'Okay fine.' I hurry to remove the lanyard and put it into my bag and catch up to him a few steps ahead. 

We walk back out into the hot sunlight and I open the pocket map but he takes it from my hands. 

'Hey.'

'Okay good girl, try doing this without a map. You need to look where you're going or you will walk right into the other group and get us caught.'

'Stop calling me that. I just wanted to see what there was.' 

'You won't SEE anything looking at the paper.' 

*Sigh*

We walked around for so long observing the animals. 

'He y/n come here.' He says standing in front of the glass wall next to mine. 

'What?' I walk over to him and he points to two animals... doing the deed.

'Ugh your disgusting.' I lightly punch him in the arm at his joke, possibly overstepping our self made boundaries by hitting him. 

Eventually we stopped at a kiosk for snacks and drinks. 

'That will be $3' The cashier tells me, handing over my cold drink. 

GH: 'Her order is with mine.' He unexpectedly takes out a wallet and tells them his own order as I am now left to the side. 

'That is now $10' 

He hands the bill over, it was very clean and straight for such a bill I thought someone like him would have crumpled money ready to fall out.. or no money at all.'

I took my drink and sat down, waiting for him. 

(This is like a first date.) My brain thought suddenly, I began to panic. This is EXACTLY like a date. 

(Does he think of this like one too? And why did he pay for me?)

He sat across from me and acted so casually, pulling a part of his salted pretzel and eating it.

y/n: 'And you call me plain. You don't even use the cheese?'

'It's my food, don't tell me how to eat it.'

'Take your own advice next time you diss my phone.'

I made him laugh a little more this time. 

'You should get one yourself and show me how it's done.' 

'I'm not hungry.'

'Not yet. You should eat now because I won't stop later if you get hungry.' 

'Since when did you become in charge of what I do on this trip?'

'Heh. I became in charge when you chose to ditch the trip and follow me around like a pet.'

I lean back in my seat and cross my arms. A plan forming in my head just to throw him off enough. 

'You like telling me what to do? What, do you have some kind of domination kink or something?'

He chokes on his next bite and I sit back amused at how funny he looked being so caught off guard... until he put the food down and grabbed his drink. His jawline was so appealing and his adams apple moved with every swallow, he looked like he could have been modeling for the drink brand itself. 

(Wow)

When he regained control he looked at me like I wronged him again.

(He can't take a joke. Well nothing to do but dig myself deeper.)

'I must be right then.' I took a sip of my own drink and grinned. Of course he had an insult of his own. 

'Such a virgin, domination kink? If you were really experienced you could call it like the adults do.'

I cross my arms in front of me again in defiance like a stubborn child. I was still not over that rumor he spread. 

I heard a familiar voice nearby and knew what was coming. Geonhak stood up abruptly and without a word I knew exactly what he planned. It was time to hide, we ran across the main path and behind a small building used by the staff. He lead me in front of him and we crowded in between the tiny shed and the tall wooden fence next to it. He shuffled in to the gap behind me and he stood still, waiting for the sounds of our classmates to get further away. 

I was stuck in the middle between the shed, the fence, and Geonhak standing at my only way out. It was oddly quiet.

Y/n: 'I think they're gone.' I try to convince him to move already. 

'Not yet.' He peeks around the edge and turned to me, it was like a switch was flipped in him when he saw me.

Seeing that I was cornered brought him back to his flirty ways, I assume he always used this trick on so many other girls. He placed his arm on the wall by my head, then the other and leaned in slowly before stopping. 

'You look like a scared kitten right now.'

'I-' *gulp*

'Well- I am staring directly at a wolf in sheeps clothing right now.'

'Thank you.' His head tilted a little more as he moved in closer fo a kiss. 

I couldn't move him out of the way.   
(He already stole my first kiss, he won't steal my second.)

I throw my head forward, crashing my forehead against his and even though my head would be sore it was the only idea. The small remainder of my drink was spilled onto his pants in the process. 

He was distracted, allowing me to push him to the ground and out of the way, making an opening for myself to escape. 

Y/n: 'You really are a beast. You should stay there, clearly you belong in this zoo.' I walked away in a hurry trying to get away. 

(WHY do I like him anyway?) I asked myself. 

Soon after an announcement was made for 'any remaining students' to return to gate one immediately. I followed my map back to the area as directed, stopping at a gift store on the way. I was already in trouble I will at least buy something I want. 

I put my lanyard on and walked towards the crowd of students. All eyes were on me and I felt some sense of regret and enjoyment from the attention, Geonhak was close behind. 

The teacher scolded me swiftly and I was amazingly quick to explain I was only trying to help retrieve Geonhak but I was still in trouble for not coming to her. 

Emily: 'So you snuck away with him but just days ago you didn't want anything to do with him? You tease. Don't play with people like that. Poor Geonhak.' The girls around her agree and again I feel so alone.

Everyone sees him come near the group after being scolded himself and they notice a small bruise forming on his forehead, matching mine, with the wet stain of my drink on his pants.

'Jeez what did you two do? Does this mean y/n isn't a virgin anymore? You guys really got rough.

I was practically steaming inside. 

'No actually she's hasn't been for awhile. In fact me and y/n are together.' He puts an arm over my shoulder. I can't believe what is happening. 

'You're together? But you don't act like a couple at all.'

GH: 'Not at school. I told y/n to pretend like she hates me so the other desperate girls don't feel so bad if I was taken. She did a great job don't you think? And Emily, I think you should end your crush on me, I don't want you to get hurt everytime I'm with my girlfriend from now on.'

Everyone was shocked and had no words to say anymore, even me.

——-

On the bus ride home he sat next to me and no one questioned it, in fact everyone payed close attention to us. We were the entire focus of the trip now, thanks to students being so into other peoples business. 

Geonhak kept up his act, his arm stayed over my shoulder and he would whisper into my ear. Others might have thought it was romantic but it wasn't even close. 

He whispered to me. 

'If you don't want to look like a complete loser just go with it.'

'This is rediculous.' I whispered back. Fortunately for my sake he never did anything more than that and once back in school the news spread fast as expected. 

'WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!' My friend yelled when we met again. 

'Sorry.' I said, no matter what I wasn't going to tell her the truth. Sadly she was very loud and an open book when it came to secrets. 

'So that's why Geonhak hasn't been dating any girl lately, because He Was With YOU!' She was practically ecstatic.


	7. Party Time

'Come with me tonight, we can show them how close we are.'

'I have nothing to prove. You are the one that lied about our "relationship" not me.' 

'It's my friends party, he asked for you to show up, you practically have to come now.'

'Maybe neither of us should go.'

'I said it was my friends party didn't I? Last time you took my advice we had fun at the zoo, this time take my advice again.'

'Why did you make this lie anyway?'

'Seeing everyone else pick on you wasn't fun, only I can do that, and that girl wouldn't leave me alone so I needed a cover.'

'Wow.... thanks..'

He hurries to finish his explanation before she walks away. 

'And it just broke my heart seeing you get so mad at me.' He puts a hand over his heart dramatically. He didn't seem to help himself no matter what reason he told her. 

'I will come with you tonight IF you stop bullying me, that means you have to be nice and if I tell you to stop annoying me then you stop.'

'Just stop playing with you? Deal.'

(I wouldn't call it that at all.) She thought, looking at him with her arms crossed in front of her. 

GH: ' So. When do I pick you up?'

—————-

They knock at the door, loud music escapes the house, clearly audible even at the front porch.  
His friend comes to the entrance to let them in, shaking y/ns hand respectfully and giving Geonhak a handshake meant for close friends. 

Seeing the face of the host she recognizes him as one of Geonhaks few crew members that hung around him. They never really did anything to her but she already had a negative idea of anyone that liked Geonhak enough to be around him. Then again she was being hypocritical, she wanted to be near him but he did not have the nicest personality. 

'Come in. We just started some games.' His friend specifically looked toward y/n as he said so. 

The two follow his friend in and he hands them both some drinks, no one thinks anything of it, this was normal for them. 

'Uhm. Do you have anything... without alcohol?' She asks the friend, surprisingly she was treated kindly and given options for something else. 

Come here and play!' Someone called to them from the next room where everyone was seated in a large circle. 

'Let's join the others now that you have your... water.' Geonhak tells her, putting an arm behind her and pulls her along to sit on the floor next to him with the classmates. 

She was more anxious now, everyone was there and she was the main topic of the gossip lately. She nearly thanked Geonhak in her mind that the gossip was good or else she would be dying by now, although it was his fault that she was here being watched in the first place. 

'Okay guys, first game is cards, whose playing?' 

Y/n watched Geonhak play a few rounds with the other players, the room got louder as the conversation and games got more intense. Surprisingly it was just a normal game of cards but once the alcohol settled in the games became more interesting. 

'Now we will play spin the bottle if you're playing sit on the floor.'

'Ah looks like we can't play since we're exclusive now.' Geonhak says to y/n but another overheard him. 

'Well if you're so exclusive then I think you two need to play seven minutes in heaven.' They joked. 

The others chanted and cheered at the 'hot' idea. 

Y/n: 'No thanks.'

'No? I haven't seen you guys hold hands or kiss or anything, I'm starting to think you guys are messing with us.' Another said. 

Geonhak comes to the rescue again, sort of.   
'She is more of a.. private lover so a crowd nearby is not her kind of thing.' His arm reaches over her shoulder possessively, she hits him lightly on the chest in small retaliation, appearing playful to the viewers. 

His friend and host of the house butts in.   
'Well then you two can have a room upstairs instead of a closet, we will be down here.'  
He winks at the two. 

(Yeah I'm sure you will all stay down here and not be outside our door listening.) Y/n thinks to herself. 

'That's a better idea.' Geonhak agrees, standing and pulls her up by her own hand. 

The crowd makes their chants and hollers of interest as they both walk up the stairs,   
y/ns hand held onto tightly by Geonhak as he shows her the way. Her face becomes redder each step upward. 

He opens the door to a guest room that he is familiar with at his own friends home, she hesitates. She just didn't want to, not like this. 

He leans in and whispers.  
'Trust me.'

He locks the door behind them and lies down on the spare bed flat on his back as if he was just resting from getting home from school. She stood feet away and waited. 

'If you are tired then come here and sleep.'

She chuckles. 'Yeah right, I know that trick. If I did ever plan to fall asleep it would be with you on the other side of a locked door.'

'Keep it down. I'm too tired for any of that right now, in fact I would rather you come join me so I have something to cuddle before I fall asleep myself.'

'You're lying.' She comes closer and looks down at him. 

'I'm not. I think I drank too much so I just want to lay here right now.' He puts a hand to his head and shuts his eyes. 

'Are you okay?' She begins to worry a little.

He doesn't respond and lays there looking passed out already. The room didn't have much besides the bed and a dresser, she didn't want to end up sleeping on the hard wood floor so, taking his words honestly, she gets in on the other side of the bed, curled up far onto the edge facing away from the drunk guy behind her. 

Nothing happened and she could feel some tension ease finally, why is she even staying when she can walk out and leave him there. 

The bed rustled and he pulled her into his arms, he snuggled closely to her and sighed tiredly, finally feeling perfectly comforted. 

He did nothing more than hold her and she did nothing more than breathe, trying to focus on anything but him. He felt nice and warm, she sometimes imagined what it would be like to be held by him but not this way, in some strangers room upstairs from a class party. 

'I like you.' He said, his mind in a hazy state. 

——-  
Birds chirped outside the window and she was the first to wake up. His arms were wrapped closely right below her chest and she could hear his breathing behind her ear. 

She tries to undo his arms but they tightened even more after he woke.

'You can let go of me now.'

'Why.' He says with a tired voice. 

'Do you even know where you are?

'I don't care.' 

'You don't care??'

'If you are here then wherever I am can't be so bad, my good girl.'

'Are you still drunk? Let me go.'

He releases his grip and she rises from the bed, turning around to jostle his arm and wake him more. 

'We should leave now.'


	8. Gym

Monday Morning. 

Gym class was not great, it always feels like the teacher puts you on a stage for all to see and to make you feel embarrassed. I could enjoy 'healthy activities' if I was in control of myself. Today was a test for every senior class, a test of strength and stamina for us all. Dressed in our gym clothes we stood in line and prepared to start with a run, to 'warm up' was the teachers excuse. 

Each student gradually spaced out into their own groups, the ones in althetic activites clearly in the front to finish first, and the rest of us normal runners in the back. Surprisingly Geonhak hung around and at one point sped up to run next to me. It was so awkward, I was already becoming sweaty and breathing heavily, it was not a position I wanted to be in next to a guy I like. Maybe he was doing this on purpose though just to make me feel this way like he always did. 

After the run we were allowed a short break. Sitting in the cool grass I couldn't help saying something to him out of curiosity. 

'I almost thought you would be a faster runner.' *huff huff* 'Or were you just taking it easy.'

He bends forward, hands on his knees as he stands, breathing heavily just as I was. Admittedly, him looking so tired and hot looked so appealing to me and I couldn't look away especially with a thin layer of sweat on his brow. 

'I have never been a runner, I am more of a weights guy actually.'

(I guess that makes sense, he isn't in any sports but I can even see his arms are very well built.)

Everyone was called inside after the break and now it was time for, unfortunately, the exercise equipment. We were split into groups, the amount according to how many of the same machines there were so each student could be compared on the same piece of equipment at the same time. 

'First users, use the most weight you can, if you can lift it once then add more weight until you reach your limit.' He blew the whistle, each student went through each round simply to see how much weight they could do, it was simply a personal test as we were told. 

Geonhaks turn was two rounds after me, he sat on the bench press, ready to lay back onto its cushioned surface and prepared to lift the bar of his own weights, three other guys competing against him. 

Gradually each of them added on more and more weight until it was between Geonhak and one other, still testing how far they could go. The class stood around and watched, becoming more interested each time the weighted bar was successfully lifted. 

'Wow your boyfriend is so strong.' A girl whispered to me. 

'What? O-oh yeah. He's... strong.' 

The round ended with the other boy coming out on top with only a five pound difference, Geonhak coming in second strongest. 

'Okay everyone to the locker rooms, the test is over, you can have extra time before the next class bell.'

'Y/n are you impressed?' Geonhak asked me, standing from the bench and walking to my place in the crowd, a smile on his lips like he was proud of himself. 

(Since when are you desperate for my opinion?)

He stands before me and waits for an answer. 'Well? Can I get a kiss for my efforts at least?' 

I laugh, even I didn't see my own reaction coming. His smile depleted and he was left with no emotion, on someone like him even no expression is almost scary and intimidating. 

(Not a chance.)

I changed clothes and exited the locker room, waiting with the others in the main hall for that bell to ring, Geonhak was nowhere to be found. 

(Maybe he gave up on me and is hiding in the boys locker room.)

'Hey how did you enjoy the class, sorry for embarrassing your boyfriend but I guess I'm a little stronger.' 

(This guy.. has never talked to me before.)

He was pretty big, most likely with muscle, unlike Geonhak whos body was more lean and his strength well. 

'Um. What is your name?'

'Oh heh, I'm Garrett. I used to be friends with Geonhak back at our old school.' 

(They came from the same school? And they were friends? But this guy seems so nice in contrast to Geonhak.)

'Oh! You must be new here then, that must be why I don't recognize yo~'

'You thought you could follow me to a different school and our past would be behind us, Garrett? It looks like you're trying to outdo me again as usual, I don't care that you have a thing for copying me for some reason but y/n stays with me. You can't have her.' He puts a hand on my shoulder to keep some distance but still to make contact with me. 

(What is he saying? Aren't they friends?)

'Don't be so defensive, I wasn't doing anything but introducing myself to your... girlfriend and if she decides to leave you behind for someone better I would hope you would support that.'

'tsch' Geonhak couldn't believe what he heard, he knew that wasn't true. Knowing Garrett, this was another competition, before coming to this school Geonhak was all for competing with Garrett but he was done with those ways. 

(Unlike last time I won't let things be stolen from me by this jealous prick, at least, for as long as I still want her around.)


	9. Not a Movie, but my Reality

In class the teacher wrote out the lesson on the board and I just couldn't pay attention anymore, the day was almost over and I couldn't help but think about that Garrett guy. He seemed nice but something felt wrong too. 

I felt something poke at my back and turned my head while the teacher was faced away. It was a quick interaction, he had a small paper prepared to hand over to me. 

(Writing notes? Are we really doing this?) I was bored anyway so why not. 

Note: You're thinking bout him aren't you? Just ignore him and don't talk to him again.

My reply: Garrett seems like a nicer person than you anyway. I'm not thinking about anyone and I will talk to who I want. You aren't my boyfriend remember?

I passed him my message and did not plan to turn around for any more. A now crumpled paper lands on my lap. 

I sigh and make sure he can hear that I am not up for this but of course even if I express my disliking to this he would not care to stop. 

His Note: But I can be. 

I took a moment to think about that. 

( I do like him and I Think he likes me. His bullying has stopped but his behavior toward me... I just feel like a puzzle piece and not the whole picture. Like it is all an act although he has plenty if opportunity to show me some form of endearment, he still doesn't.)

I threw back my last letter to him. 

Note: Why?

Our time in class ended and I don't think I will know if he even had an answer but I clearly remember seeing how he looked before I left the room. His head set heavily on his palm and he looked out the window almost like he was having a difficult decision to make or if he was angered. He didn't hear the bell or dare to move until almost everyone walked out. 

(What's wrong with him?)

Once I got home I sat in the quiet living room like many other times after school. My parents promised to come home soon for my time of graduation. 

(Graduation, where everything will end and this fake relationship can be cut off without the others even knowing. Do I want it to end? Or should I go further with this? Maybe I should try a little more...)

That's it. Tomorrow I'm going to ask him if he wants to do something together and apologize for what I said in the note. 

——-

'Geonhak!' I walked briskly to him in the hallway with a smile, I was going to ask him. He looked at me and turned away from his friend, waiting for me to reach him but he didn't look happy to see me. He looked irritated. He looked at me the way he used to when I was his victim. My smile went away shortly after reaching him, his energy seemed scary again. 

'Geonhak I wanted to~'

'Y/n. You don't need to pretend to like me. I don't want to be with you anymore.'

'Wh-what?'

He shrugs his shoulders. 'You don't want this relationship, it's pointless for us to keep going.'

'Wait but I wasn't~'

'You shouldn't talk to me anymore.'

He turned away and ignored me. The news spread fast that we broke up, luckily people felt sad for the both of us and things became like normal except now I got what I asked for, no one really cared about me or paid much attention. 

I began to feel very neglected now and almost craved some kind of interaction. 

(I really wouldn't mind if Geonhak would attempt to mess with me again.)

But he didn't, he stayed away for good. He never even looked at me anymore, our new status was a miracle for some students though, Emily and other girls persued him more than ever, when I saw him I often found other girls there too. I often heard them mention he was the 'strong silent bad boy type' as if that made anything better. It started to feel like his whole plan was to break up and move on with a new reputation that made girls want what they couldn't have before.'

The end of the year was coming faster than ever and I was fortunate enough to focus on my homework and post graduation plans. Today, rather than going home I decided to sit at a bench by the front gate. There won't be much time left to do this here. It could be last time in my life sitting here on this bench. I sat and looked through my options of colleges. 

'Y/n! Hi!' 

Looking up from my phone I see Garrett coming toward me. He had his bag and instead of leaving through the gate like the other students he came over to me and sat down. 

'Y/n. I wanted to know if you want to go see a movie with me, maybe even today?'

'Hmm Ok.' I was not one to make sudden changes in plans but why not. I had no one to go home to and nothing to work on. 

'Great. I was hoping to go to the movie playing nearby, it seems cool.'

'O-oh that movie?'

'Yeah, and since I invited you out of nowhere I will pay for you... if you don't want to go see it we can do something else.'

'It's okay. I will go see it with you since you seem so eager.'

'Yeah... Anyway if we go now we should be able to make the next show.' He stood up and took my hand, pulling me along like an excited child. I really had no choice now. 

——-

The lobby of the movie theater was mostly red velvet in color and texture, it was a classic theme. We waited in line and received the tickets and moved further inside. 

'Did you want any food?' He asked. 

'No I'm just thirsty.' 

'Alright. We will both get a large, I have a $5 bill right here for them.'

I followed him into the large dark room, the crowd was very small because of the time of day but there were still only a few viewers there. 

I suggested a spot near the back but he convinced me otherwise, forcing me again into his own direction. Our row was empty and in front of a few people behind us, it was an oddly specific placement he chose. 

During the movie I enjoyed my drink and paid little attention to my surroundings, fully immersed and completely enjoying my time ignoring my other problems in life. I felt a heavy shoe against the back of my seat and it stayed there but I was not bothered enough to make it an issue with a stranger, I was fine. I didn't even notice Garrett put an arm over my seat. 

Hours went by and the credits rolled onto the screen, the lights turned on, I stood up and stretched my limbs from being stationary for so long. I rotated left and felt refreshed, I rotated right and was horrified. 

(What is he doing here?!)


	10. I regret.

I looked him in the eyes, his stern eyes. He sat in his seat and returned my gaze, a stony expression greeted me, then a smirk and a his head tilted back, rotating a little to the side. 

(If I had looked back at the person with his foot to my seat I would have known earlier, whether it was a good thing or bad thing was undecided.)

I imagine by his body language he was thinking something negatively of me. His arms were crossed over his chest and the smirk faded before he stood up to my level, looked at me seconds more and left. 

(This is what you're doing? Explicitly ignoring what I say and going on a date with him? You deserve what's coming to you. I warned you.) Geonhak thought as he slammed his hand crudely on the handle of the theater door and opened it. 

I was left in shock but Garrett didn't seem to notice anything. 

'What's wrong?' He asked. 

'Um. Nothing...' 

'Okay, well it should be dark out now, I can take you home.'

I accepted his offer, still concerned of what will come of this incident. I allowed him to lead me to only my street. 

——-

No longer than a week after that happened I heard the worst news and unfortunately it is by Emily that I hear of it first. She happened to be bragging to her small herd nearby.

'Emily are you okay? What happened to your lip?'

'Oh this? Don't worry. Geonhak is a pretty rough guy if you know what I mean.' 

I can hear the evil smirk in her voice, I did not look her way to know if she was aware I was around. I pretended I didn't hear a thing. 

'Wait does that mean you and him are together now?! Emily when did this happen?'

'He was very forceful about it, I couldn't say no and then things went quickly to the next level.'

'No way! You guys move fast. So how is he?'

'He actually is almost like an innocent puppy in bed. He is very sweet.'

(He is a puppy? How come he has hardly treated me like that. All the times he has ever treated me so 'innocently' is hug me when he was drunk or tired. I guess there is a difference between how he treats pawns and real relationships.) That thought alone threatened a tear to my eye. 

(School is not over yet but I really just want to go home... or anywhere. I don't care honestly.)

I grab my things and place them in my bag and hang it over my shoulder. As the only one doing this before school is over I certainly got some odd glances but I didn't care. I walked straight to the nurses office to ask for an excuse to go home early. Hopefully I passed by without HIM seeing me but I wasn't planning to look around my surroundings for him either. 

'What can I do for you.' The nurse asked.

'I am feeling sick, can I have permission to leave?'

'Hmm. I know your situation y/n. I know your parents will not be able to come pick you up and we can not even be able to get permission from them for you to leave alone. Are you okay with staying here until you feel better or until school has ended?'

(What kind of question is that? I'm graduating soon I can walk home myself. Is he playing games with me?)

'I really just want to go home. I have... prescription medicine to help me there and I forgot them.'

His leg crossed over his other as he sat in his rolling chair. He pondered the thought but I had enough. 

'I am going home.' I stated calmly. There was no way I am staying any longer. He asked me to stop, surprised by my actions but eventually he let me be, whatever he had planned I was not staying for it. 

——-

My front door squeaked open and was slammed shut in no time. My body collapsed onto my bed, I really was feeling sick. Sick of hearing that he left me, sick of hearing Emily brag about him, sick to my stomach just thinking about it. I cried into my pillow only because I knew I was being used and I still got hurt. If i hadn't acted so coldly to him maybe his scheme would have continued or maybe there would be more between us. But it's too late now. 

I looked at my phone and the dread followed me, Emily made plenty of posts online to prove her point. She had pictures of her and Geonhak although she was doing all of the posing. He wore his usual look, cold but he looked comfortable next to her. 

(That's it.)

I pushed my phone off the bed and slept. 

——-

My alarm woke me for the next day, I hit the button and did not get up. I was not going to school today, she won. HE won. I was alone. 

After that day at the movies I wandered home. I thought 'why was Geonhak there at That time and right behind me. It didn't take long to realize Garrett was exactly like him. It was a plan. 

(They were friends after all. In the past. It all makes sense.)

Garrett got between us and I let it happen. I should have listened. 

(BUT GEONHAK WAS PRETENDING) My conscience yelled back. 

'Ugh' I buried my head into my bed again and slept. 

For the next two days I just stayed away, I was a good student so, this once, I will skip. 

(I think I have adopted some of his bad behaviors.)

——-

Knock Knock

(Did my parents come home early?)

No. It was Garrett at my door. 

(Did Geonhak tell him my address?)

'Are you feeling okay? You haven't come to school for so long.'

'Why are you here?'

'I came to see you, I heard you were not well but I doubt that is all.'

'Mhmm?' I couldn't care less about anything he said. 

'Can I come in?'

'No.'

'You hate me. The truth is I did that because I really do like you, and Geonhak... is trouble.'

'I know.'

'I mean you don't know... about his history at the last school. He ended up getting a girl pregnant and then he transferred.'

'What?!?'

'It's true.' 

(Is it really true?)

'I did you a favor y/n but I still want to be with you.'

He comes closer, his hands up for a hug. He came too close and I pushed him away but it had no effect.


	11. Guilty Until Innocent

'Garrett stop.' I yelled one more time. 

He pushed me back into the house and shut the door behind him. Something was wrong. 

'Garrett, how did you find my home...' That question suddenly seemed important to me. 

'It doesn't matter.'

y/n: 'It was Geonhak that told you wasn't it?'

He stopped for an ominous second. 

'Sure it was.' He sounded agreeable whether it was the truth or not. His arms surrounded me and a hug turned into a tight prison. He wouldn't let me go no matter how much I struggled. 

He pat my head like I was some animal. 

'Don't be scared I'm here to keep you safe from that guy.' His petting became heavy and rough on my scalp his fingers began tugging the hairs on my head with each stroke. 

'Ow' 

'I know it hurts. This is for your own good.'

y/n: 'Let. me. go.' I shoved him but to no avail. 

His hand over my head pushed me down and my knees buckled. He was quick to trap me to the floor. His hand kept heavily caressing over my hair, over my cheek and down my neck until it wrapped around my throat with light pressure. I am not even sure he is aware of what he is doing. 

My front door came open again but I had not noticed. Geonhak came in, his shoe hitting Garretts side, throwing him over and collapsing to the floor. He fell onto his back, Geonhak grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him over his shoulder and carried him out without much of a struggle. I heard a body hit the hard ground outside, he must have thrown him to the ground with enough force. Geonhak yelled at him but I did not understand with my mental state of surprise. I rose up and made it to the door only to see Geonhak in the way blocking everything outside from my view. 

He looked down at me with a... smile? It was a look I can only read as 'I told you so.'

I didn't want to see him either, I don't want to see any of them. 

y/n: 'You told him where I live, you knew what kind of guy he was and you let him come here!' I accuse him immediately. 

'You needed to know. I told you to stay away and you didn't, the days you have been gone he keeps telling me what he will do because you will come back to him. It pissed me off.'

'So you let him come here?! And do that to me?! You're TERRIBLE. You get someone pregnant and leave the school, then you bully me and play games with me.'

'I what?'

'You heard me.'

'Y/n I never left my last school for that.'

'What?'

'If you want to know, I left because... I stole Garretts girl from him, the girl was crazy so I left her and she... left this world.'

I was frozen. 

'I promise, I did nothing to any girl, I didn't make anyone do something so bad. The girl was not in her right mind from the beginning and I didn't realize until later.'

(If this is true, was this girl just like Garrett? Was she crazy or messed up? Geonhak may have just been innocent of all accounts in the end but Garrett didn't see it that way.)

'He blames me for something I didn't do and because of that I came to your school to get away from him.'

y/n: 'And I was part of his revenge...' I finish for him, everything coming together finally in the end. 

y/n: 'Then... what do you think of me?'

His eyes suddenly got big like the question was a shock, then they relaxed again. 

'I do like you.'

y/n: 'If that is true why are you with Emily?'

'Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you jealous.'

I became mad at him. 'I'm not jealous I was so conflicted. I skipped school because of you.'

'You were conflicted?'

y/n: 'Because I like you, you know this, and you did this to me. The times we have been together were far from being a real relationship.'

'I may have treated you wrong but we can still fix things.'

'Yes. We can fix things.' I agree and shut the door, leaving him on the other side of it.

We were done.

——-  
Graduation  
——-

Everyone lined up at the doors to the large auditorium, wearing their nicest clothes. I saw Geonhak in his suit, his hair finely cut and he almost looked good as new but since that night I decided he was not a good person on the inside at least for now, he wasn't for me. 

It was the time. The music started and I saw my parents in their seats as I stood in my place in line, waiting for my turn to walk. Each of us made it to our seats and collected our documents in an orderly fashion. The band played and we were suddenly not in high school anymore, we were all doomed to separate after this day. The families were allowed to join us on the floor after the main ceremony. In the mess of people I saw him one last time, deep down I hoped he would look for me too but he ignored his surroundings and especially me. Even up until the end I feel there was something unsaid between us. That was the end of it. 

——-


	12. Later

Two years pass.   
——-  
I moved away from that place hoping no one else had gone the same way. I didn't want to see the others as I went into a new life, leaving them behind. 

'Did you finish those documents yet?' My manager asked. 

'I will print them and hand them in soon.' I sat in my desk, surrounded by a short wall which was used to separate each employee in our company. The woman in charge of this floor was also in charge of my department and she was strict but I was able to stay afloat in my work environment, as long as I finished everything. All I focused on was work, all I cared about was work. It was always just me... and my cat waiting for me at home. 

(Ah. finally made it to the weekend, what should I do tomorrow?) On the way home I couldn't decide the next days plans so I left it to chance. 

(What is even the point in planning a free day anyway.) I scrolled through my phone on the ride home and something came to mind. It was from the past, why I think of him now I have no idea but I had no clue of where he was or what he did, I couldn't find any way to contact him even if I wanted to. 'Bliss' met me at the door as she always did, a well mannered cat is hard to find but I was always lucky with good pets. 'Bliss' was reliable and always there, she was there to fill the gap that my parents left in the past when they were often missing from my life. 

The love my pet gave me was very appealing and it was all I needed to bandage any bad day.   
——-

I hadn't planned for such a simple day off but I chose to visit the local aquarium, I felt I needed to go. Frankly these places were for children and eventually get boring, why I chose a place full of families over a hot spring I will not know. 

'Thank you.' I received my admission pass and entered. 

It felt strange to be in such a social place alone, there were couples and parents and some small groups of high school students wandering around. I had barely made it past the first tanks before I felt dizzy, it was unusual but I knew that meant I should at least sit down. I sat on a cold bench and leaned against the equally cool wall. A few minutes is all I needed until feeling better, the darkened room was helpful to my recovery but in the back of my mind I had to wonder why this happened. I took deep breaths and waited. 

I did not move, the place I was sitting became quieter and I still had no idea why I was even here, it felt like I was taking so long to get up again. 

'This... isn't fun.' I sighed and put my head on my palms as I leaned forward, elbows on my knees and I closed my eyes. 

'Excuse me... are you okay? 

Nothing, my eyes stayed shut. 

'Can you hear me? Are you okay?' The owner of the voice changes from standing in front of me to sitting beside me.

Finally I realized the presence and raised my head, clearing strands of hair from my face and I saw the person beside me. My eyes widened. 

'I-Its you..' Was all I could say. 

'Hmm? I'm sorry?' He was confused. 

(It really is him isn't it? Do I not look recognizable to him? Or maybe it is not him after all but a close similarity, the hair color was an obvious difference though.)

'What is your name?' I asked hoping to find something out. 

'Uhm. My name?.' He was awkward in replying but still as if he didn't know me. I didn't dare to pry any more for a last name. 

'Do you remember me?' These were odd questions for a stranger, I know, but I need to get answers. 

'Sorry. I don't know you, are you feeling okay though?' He seemed genuine with his replies and it hurt my heart, if he was him and just lied or if it really wasn't him, both results hurt. 

'I am fine.' I looked away, no longer able to see him, he looked too similar. This guy was now just a resemblance of bad memories. 

'If you are here with anyone I can go find them, its just... you didn't look so well sitting here.' The odd mood didn't sway him from worrying about me. I felt like I was in good hands nonetheless. 

The question saddened me a little and so did the answer to it. 

y/n: 'I am here alone.'

'Oh... so am I, we can hang out if you want.' He must have sensed my uneasiness and tried to mention more positive ideas. 

'I mean, there isn't anything wrong with coming here alone either.' He was only trying to help. 

(This guy. He... isn't the same person.)

GH: 'I wouldn't mind keeping you company, you seem like a friendly person to be around.'

'Alright. Let's go then.' I agreed, it seemed he wouldn't have stopped until I did. 

Further and further into the tunnel we went and the creatures provided plenty of things for us to make small talk over. 

The ending neared and something came to mind. 

(Sharks!)

We stepped before the massive glass wall, the light reflected through the water, lines and waves and patterns on the walls and on the floor around our feet. 

'So... Geonhak, how do you feel about sharks?'

'Uhm. Sharks?' He scratched his head and smiled. 

'What about sharks?' He asked. 

'Are you scared of sharks?' I pushed further for the information I was searching for. 

'Heh... sharks arent a big deal. Are You scared of sharks?'

(Maybe he's lying to me, no, this isn't him. His entire attitude is different, much more pleasant. I'm enjoying his company.)

The happiness of this stranger calmed my nerves, and I figured, why not try a little more, now is the right time. It was a sudden outburst of thoughts and wants, a sudden need.   
—- 

'Well that was fun.' He said, letting me exit the building before him as he held the door. It took some time before he joined me outside, holding the door for the family that followed and for the slow grandparent of the bunch. 

When he stood before me again I had no idea how to ask him~

'Where should we go next? Are you hungry? Or maybe take a walk? If you don't want to get rid of me yet.' He joked. Again I felt he was begging for me to agree to another activity. 

'We can walk, my schedule is very open today.'

'Sounds good.'

He walked next to me with a posture I almost envied he was tall and proud, that was the energy he gave. I noticed his arms, they had extra weight to them, he looked healthy and strong. There was a mark on his neck, a dulled scar behind his ear, a sizable scar but easy to miss at a glance. 

(I wonder.)

'What do you do...' 

'Oh. You mean, like, my job?' 

I nodded, we both split our attention between the conversation and the path ahead of us. 

'I don't do much but I'm a firefighter.'

'Wow really?!' My voice sounded more interested than I wanted. 

y/n: 'I don't think I have ever known a firefighter, what do you do when you aren't doing the obvious?'

'When we are at the station we usually prefer to exercise and stay fit. The stronger we are the safer we can be.'

'That makes sense. You work out all day then?'

'Some days we are tested on an obstacle course or we practice handling dangerous situations. 

'Do you practice with real fire?'

He laughed a little at the questions. 

It was a good idea to make the conversation about him. He seems happy to talk about his job. I didn't expect to spend so much time with him and in the end we exchanged our numbers. 

'I will see you again y/n.'


	13. Obstacles Of Course

We sent messages back and forth for a few days until he invited me to see his place of work, I accepted, curious to how it would play out. 

'Welcome.' A man greets me and opens the door, only a few men were present in the main room with their heavy looking fire resistant pants held up by belts that sat on their shoulders over tshirts with the fire stations logo. 

I did not see Geonhak anywhere. 

'Um~'

'Oh we were told you were coming, he is in the garage with the trucks, come this way.'

I follow him, holding tight to the strap of my bag out of nervousness as I walk through the station. Everyone looked friendly and the door was opened for me to enter a large garage, the floor was wet as if the contents of the room were recently rinsed down. The room echoed with the voices of other men at work at maintaining the large trucks. The large doors were opened, allowing sulight in but even with so much visibility I still didn't see who I came for. Stepping further in and passing by one of the two large red trucks I see a body sat on a stool next to the vibrant vehicle and the figure toiled with objects on its side with intense focus on the work he did with the tool he held. 

Someone yelled to him and he didn't bother to move. 

'Hey your guest is here!' Someone yelled again and this time he looked up and toward me. 

(I don't blame him, it is so loud in here and he looks busy.)

He dropped the tool on the solid ground and stood, he wore the same garb as the others including the boots, his tshirt had water droplets around his shoulders and chest. His chest, it appeared firm, protruding a little from the rest of his body, the shirt hung off his chest and smoothed over him to expose these features nicely. 

(Stop y/n. You're ogling the guys body what's wrong with you.)

'You made it.' His brows form into a friendly curve and his smile shows. 

'I was invited wasn't I? Of course I did, what you were doing?'

'Huh? Oh. One of the dials is broken, I swear I have to fix the thing everyday.'

'So you invited a girl on training day? You're just trying to show off.' A coworker whistles and slaps him on the back playfully. 

GH: 'I was only giving her an informative tour, its more fun when there is some action to see.'

(Training day? Action?)

'Suuure. Well you have ten minutes to entertain the guest before we have to be on the course.'

GH: 'I think she will be entertained even when we do the course.'

'The course? Where is that?' I had to ask. 

GH: 'It's in the back but you can see it when it's time.'

He showed me the station and the inside of the trucks, he educated me on everything and answered every question, the ten minutes ended too soon. A bell rang for a short time and everyone gathered in the yard. There was a large set of bars and planks of wood across the ground, clearly the wood was supplied by this station to make some makeshift barriers. Everyone lined up and I stood at the end as a welcomed viewer and the captain spoke to them. 

Once the whistle sounded, each person entered the course at short intervals after the previous one. They sprinted and climbed and jumped over the equipment. It seemed almost everyone was on the same level of skills, no member passed the one before them and no member lagged behind their followers, except one. 

Geonhak was a bit slower, he conquered each course and passed each part fine but he stood out, he was passed by two others before he ended his turn. Once the people at the start of the order returned to the line I had to ask. 

'Is he okay? I thought he could keep up with you.'

'Ah. Don't worry, he is allowed to take it easy for awhile.' One man answered, the ones that finished first stood and watched him with me. 

Geonhak ran forward, climbed the ropes, swung off the bars onto the next platform and kept going without a problem, just... more slowly than the others. 

'He is? Why?'

'I'm not sure if he'd want me to say this but it's not like he could tell you himself. Last month he had an accident, a board collapsed and pinned him to the floor, it was actually me that went in to get him. When I saw him he was still and splayed across the floor with the board pushing down on the back of his head, he didn't move or hear me call to him. After that it seemed he had trouble with his memory, he knew us and anything from the past year, excluding the... accident. He is doing better though, almost back to normal in fact. He just... needs to recover.' 

'And I'd say he will be good enough to go back into the field rather than being stuck with the minor deeds.' The captain chimed in. 

'He still doesn't know why he has been given the easy work lately. It's almost funny and depressing, he complains at first but does what we ask.' Another said. 

I felt almost sick to my stomach, not only because of the story but it occurred to me. 

What if...


End file.
